leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Newer wiki background
So, this is very serious. Our wiki background used to only be faintly LoL related (it was summoner's rift, but even then it wasn't very noticeable) I uploaded a new wiki background (includes Ryze, Renekton, Garen, and Ashe) that is not only LoL related but is also lighter and looked better for our higher resolution editors. This forum will be used to decide whether we keep the new background or go back to the old one. New background, fixed # 15:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC) # That look better than what we have now. 16:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) # Looks great. --KolakCC talk 12:21, August 21, 2011 (UTC) # Makes me a little sad that we are moving on, but that I was able to contribute for this short period is good already. D3Reap3R 16:58, August 23, 2011 (UTC) # I like the new one, but I think the champions need to be positioned because Ryze is decapitated, Ashe seems a bit off, and Garen is fine. 17:32, 8/24/2011 New background, scrolling Keep current background Discussion Both of those links are the same and the image is very small but it looks like it's probably better than what we have now. --BBilge 15:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing this out, tinypic shrank it for some reason. 15:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::It's just as small on Photobucket. Try using http://imgur.com or http://sadpanda.us. --BBilge 17:07, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, updated it. It's a little too high so you have to click to zoom or it loses its quality due to resizing. 17:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm going another direction with this, I already uploaded the new background as an even better example and this poll will decide whether or not we go back to the old one, instead of implement the new one. More shock value = more smexiness. I will updated the opening paragraph once the background updates. 17:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Just as well since that preview is still as small. I can't see the new background live yet though. Probably Wikia caching. --BBilge 18:07, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::The last time I reverted the background it took 2 days, QQ. 18:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Who made the new background? --BBilge 06:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :It was one of the numerous backgrounds used at the IEM tournament. 14:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Image should be cropped at the bottom and body background set to match the blue image background. Currently the background colour for the body is still black. --BBilge 06:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :#041527 for justice! KolakCC talk 07:01, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't get it, we are voting on something that was already inputted? 16:43, 8/24/2011 :"I already uploaded the new background as an even better example and this poll will decide whether or not we go back to the old one, instead of implement the new one" 17:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Composition balance Renekton and Garen appear washed out while Ryze and Ashe maintain more definition but Ryze is lower and Ashe is placed higher which appears imbalanced in the composition. --BBilge 17:35, August 24, 2011 (UTC)